1903 CAHL season
The 1903 Canadian Amateur Hockey League (CAHL) season lasted from January 3 until February 28. Teams played an eight game schedule. Ottawa and Montreal Victorias tied for the league championship with records of six wins and two losses. League Business Executive * Harry Trihey, Shamrocks (President) * P. M. Butler, Ottawa (1st Vice-President) * A. D. Scott, Quebec ( 2nd Vice-President) * Fred McRobie, Montreal (Secretary-Treasurer) It was decided that league champions would not play for the Stanley Cup until after the season. If a challenge was ordered by the Cup trustees Montreal would default the Cup. A challenge was ordered by the Trustees and Montreal eventually agreed to play Winnipeg in January during regular season play. This season saw the loss of several players to the new International Hockey League in the U.S., including Charles Liffiton, Hod Stuart, Eddie Hogan. Season Highlights This season saw several impressive rookies including Frank McGee and Art Moore for Ottawa. The season would be a two team race between Montreal Victorias and Ottawa, splitting their matches between each other. The season ended in a tie, which necessitated a playoff, won by Ottawa to win their first Stanley Cup. At the other end of the standing, Shamrocks did not win any games. Final Standing Results † Postponed and not played. Goalkeeper Averages Scoring Leaders Playoffs Ottawa and Victorias played a two-game total-goals series. Stanley Cup Challenges Winnipeg vs. Montreal Another Montreal HC vs. Winnipeg Victorias best-of-three challenge series was held in early 1903. In game one, defending champion Montreal defeated Winnipeg, 8–1. game two was the first Stanley Cup challenge match to be replayed. Both teams skated to a 2–2 tie before the game had to be suspended at 27:00 of overtime because of a midnight curfew. It was then decided to discard the result and replay game two two days later. In the rescheduled contest, the Victorias won, 4–2, to even the series. However, Montreal won the decisive game three, 4–1, to retain the Cup. Rat Portage vs. Ottawa Ottawa defeated the Rat Portage Thistles 6–2, 4–2 (10–4) in a two-game, total goals series in Ottawa, March 12–14, 1903. As the new CAHL and Cup champions, the Ottawas accepted a challenge from the Rat Portage Thistles of the Manitoba & Northwestern Hockey Association (MNWHA). Entering the best-of-three challenge series, the Thistles were younger and quicker than Ottawa; only one player on the Thistles was over the age of 20. However, poor soft ice conditions in Ottawa played a major factor as Ottawa swept the series with scores of 6–2 and 4–2. For their win, the Ottawa players would each receive a silver nugget. From that point on the team would also be known as the Silver Seven. Montreal H.C. February 1903 Stanley Cup champions Ottawa Hockey Club March 1903 Stanley Cup champions Team Photos 03Ottawa.jpg|'Champion' Ottawa Hockey Club 02MAAA.jpg Game Ads 03CAHLMontrealGameAd.jpg|Montreal 03CAHLQuebecGameAd.jpg|Quebec City See Also * List of Stanley Cup champions References * * Category:1903 in hockey Category:Stanley Cup Finals